


Home

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And By Boys I Mean Doing The Best They Can, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Rodimus has a long day in the snow, Thunderclash doing his best.Shameless fluff, and I needed it.
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Thunderclash wakes up*  
> "Oh boy, I can't wait to love and cherish Rodimus!"

It was pretty warm, the faint orange danced over the book’s pages, the small fire kindling in it’s own little house of brick. There was the scent of apple cider that filled the warm air. Fluffy slippers and robe wrapped around him. He found himself in his own world enjoying the story between his fingertips. It was almost perfect, almost. He glanced up at the clock over the fireplace. “The roads are bad, it’ll take him twice as long to get home.” Thunderclash said to himself.

Almost on cue, there was stomping in the garage and the door swung open. A skinny figure bundled up with at least two coats and snow pants stepped forward. He kicked off his shoes, hung up his coats and gloves and finally the snow pants. Rodimus hissed yanking his socks off and slapping them over the floor vent. 

Thunderclash expected Rodimus to stop there.

Rodimus threw off his shirt and then his jeans, picking up everything that was soaked and taking it to the downstairs bathroom and letting it dry there. His bare feet slapped against the floorboards, only wearing his boxers and making his way up to the master bathroom.

Thunderclash frowned. “Bad day?” He called.

“You have no idea.” Rodimus snapped, the sound of water running filled the quiet house.

He placed a bookmark between the pages, no longer finding the story that important. Then he went into the kitchen and boiling some milk, before returning to the living room to put out the fire. He mixed two cocoa packets into the milk and let it simmer before pouring a huge mug. When Rodimus was in a bad mood, the ginger needed sweets. That was the first thing Thunderclash learned about Rodimus. He tossed in a few scraps of chocolate into the mug and then topped it off with marshmallows and whip cream. He set it aside to cool, knowing Rodimus would try to chug it down and burn his tongue. 

He checked the fridge, finding some soup and slices of cheese. He went on making a good stack of grilled cheese and cooking up the soups. Even going as far as to make some sandwiches with garlic on the inside.

The shower stopped and he heard the faint stomping then a thud. Thunderclash imagined Rodimus body slamming into their huge bed and curling up in one of their several fluffy blankets. 

He waited a moment before stacking the whole meal, cocoa and his apple cider onto a tray and carrying it up the stairs. Thunderclash paused to knock on the door. “Roddy?”

“Hmmm,” There was a long throaty groan. “‘Min.”

He stepped in, finding Rodimus rolled up in a blanket, staring at nothing, his dark hair curled up and around the lip of the blanket. He blinked and turned towards Thunderclash. Thunderclash set the tray down at the end of their bed. “I thought this might-”

Rodimus ducked back under the blanket and lifted up one end.

“Oh.” He paused for a second before crawling in. Rodimus always found it funny how flustered he got when he saw Rodimus naked. Thunderclash knew his face was bright red, he forced himself to look away from Rodimus dotted body. He laid next to Rodimus and rested his head on the plush pillows.

Rodimus huffed, his hand shot out and snagged the mug, instantly drinking half of it like some savage animal. Then he ate a grilled cheese and relaxed. “No one in this dam town knows how to plow a road.”

“Oh.”  _ That did it.  _ Rodimus is a great driver, sure he would speed a bit but nothing big, and he could drift like a pro. But there were two things that drove him insane, dumb drivers and unable to get any grip.

“It’s been snowing since what? 4-ish in the morning and the plows just aren’t out?” He grumbled. “And the snow isn’t stopping, they say we’re going to get 20 inches, parts of I-25 are closed.”

“You got work tomorrow?” Thunderclash rested his head on Rodimus’ shoulder, occasionally he left soft kisses.

“Yeah, I’m not sure when the snow will stop.” Rodimus frowned, dripping his grilled cheese in the soup.

Thunderclash listened to Rodimus vent and let the ginger slowly relax, he took part in some of the soup and grilled cheese. He only stopped when his cider was gone rubbing the polka dotted back of his lover. He hummed reaching for a bottle of lotion and sitting up. “It’s a bit cold.”

“Mmm.” Rodimus glanced over at Thunderclash. “Could you get my shoulders?”

He snorted pecking Rodimus’ tempal. “Of crouse.” His fingers curled around Rodimus’ shoulders, rubbing them, but not too hard. The ginger under him groaned, his body melting as Thunderclash worked down his back. He hummed working out a few knots in Rodimus’ lower back.

“Mmmm, who said you had to be so perfect?” Rodimus asked half awake.

“You know that’s not true, I bought one of those taxidermy deer butts with a monkey face on it.”

Rodimus made a ‘shhh’ sound. “No, don’t mention that cursed thing that’s in the garage. It’s going to ruin the moment.”

Thunderclash laughed, why did he buy that stupid thing? (He was thinking about giving it away in a white elephant exchange at a ventran party, but he didn’t want people to know he got it in the first place). 

“I mean,” Rodimus folded his arms under his chin and sighed. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Thunderclash rolled his eyes, it was like clock work, every 6 months Rodimus asked himself that question, and every time it was the same answer. “What haven’t you done, you’ve had a hard life, and yet you do everything as best as you can.” Thunderclash shook his head. “‘Maybe I should ask ‘what did I do to deserve you?’”

Rodimus rolled over, patting the space next to him. “That’s an easy answer, you went overseas, saved your teammates left and right, and took a chunk of shrapnel in the chest.”

“Rodimus,” Thunderclash kissed him. “I wasn’t in my own personal hell for several years and never wondered where my next meal might come from.” He kissed him again. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Rodimus nodded, curling up under the blankets. 

Thunderclash could care less about the movie, his attention was only on Rodimus. Placing feather like kisses on his neck and shoulders. Rodimus inched closer to him, melting against Thunderclash, he lazily traced Thunderclash’s tattooed chest. He placed another kiss on Rodimus’ temple before leaning down and kissing his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderclash has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this fluff, been a rough month and half.

He slammed his car into 5th, using the puddles to drift around a corner, turning into the spin then out. The radio blasting in his car, horribly singing along to ABBA. Spending 5 hours in a store would drive anyone mad, especially when he was stuck there getting groceries and the wait for his oil change was 3 hours. Upside is he got himself gushers and something else for someone. He slowed his car knowing there was a speed trap ahead (Thunders always gave him heads up). Finally he pulled into his driveway, turning down the radio, turning off the car. He grabbed all the bags, using his arms like clothing racks. 

He hummed knocking on the door, shoving his keys into his pocket. It took awhile, long enough for his arms to hurt when the door finally creaked open. Rodimus felt his chest tighten, that was normal whenever he got home, especially if Thunderclash was home. But this wasn’t a good tight, where his heart was in his throat and he grinned like a love sick moron.

Thunderclash backed up, letting Rodimus in, he was still in his robe, his beard patchy, eyes droopy, hair messy, but the worst part was how blood shot his eyes were.

Rodimus rushed in, slapping everything down, even his cherished gushers, he spun around and watched as Thunderclash crawled into the kitchen, and started to unpack the bags. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Thunderclash didn’t look up.

Rodimus sighed, he wished he knew what to say, or do, somehow Thunderclash knew exactly how to cheer him up, he just wanted to return the favor. He snapped his fingers and dug out a huge jug of tea and shoved it into Thunderclash’s hands. 

Thunderclash smiled. “Thank you.” He set it aside and continued to pull out items.

Rodimus wanted to scream, he had no clue what could put Thunderclash in such a foul mood. It could be his physical injury, the mental scars he had, or just the state of his life. There were so many factors that Rodimus simply didn’t know about. He never wanted to pressure Thunderclash into talking about his time overseas, he always figured that if Thunderclash wanted to talk about it he would. 

Rodimus shook himself grabbing a few items and putting them away, listening to the quiet of their home and Thunderclash’s faint wheeze. He gathered up all the bags and tossed them into the bag of bags, only pausing as Thunderclash lumbered to the sofa. Rodimus bit his lip, he needed to do something.  _ I just don’t get it, maybe making out? A movie, comedy? Maybe...he’s been inside all day, could use a drive. _ Rodimus scratched the back of his neck, patting his jeans for his car keys.  _ But he’s in his robe, he’s not wearing anything under it...alright, I’m in my skinny jeans… _

Rodimus crept behind Thunderclash, spinning around to where his butt was facing the sofa, he cleared his throat and did his best impression of Kermit. “Hello good sir,” He grinned grabbing his own ass and moving it like a mouth.

Thunderclash sighed. “I’m not in the mood for this Rodimus.”

“Really now?” He pushed his butt closer to Thunderclash as any normal loving husband would do. “Are you not in the mood for buttets?”

Thunderclash wasn’t even looking at him, rubbing his forehead. “No I’m not in the mood to talk to your ass.”

“And here we are, talking shit.”

Finally Thunderclash spun around. “I mean it Rodimus.”

“Really now?” Rodimus met Thunderclash’s red puffy eyes, without looking away he hooked his thumbs on his jeans and pulled them down, effectively mooning the love of his life.

“You’ve made a dreadful mistake,” Thunderclash said without looking away, wrapping an arm around Rodimus’ waist and biting down on his explore ass. 

“Thunders!” Rodimus squeaked feeling the teeth on his ass as Thunderclash threw him over the sofa’s back and into his lap. Rodimus gasped, his pants half down, lying comfortably on Thunderclash’s thighs. He cupped the prickly face, forcing Thunderclash to stare down at him with those puffy red eyes. “You doing okay?”

Thunderclash frowned, then held Rodimus’ hand, shaking his head as his eyes watered up again. “Honestly? N-no.” His voice cracked.

Rodimus sat up, pulling Thunderclash forward and kissing his forehead, then his cheeks and finally his lips. “Alright, alright.”

Thunderclash sobbed hugging Rodimus.

He patted the massive back, resting his head against Thunderclash’s. “Wanna go for a drive?”

Thunderclash nodded.

Rodimus wished he was a stronger, or well at least a bit bigger, then he could carry Thunderclash to the car and buckle him in. Sadly he settled on grabbing the jug of tea, a few extra blankets and Thunderclash’s pink bunny slippers. Thunderclash sat in the passenger seat as Rodimus started the car. “Any ideas of where you want to go?”

“Back roads.” He mumbled pulling the jug of tea into his lap.

“Alright.” Rodimus found an old rock station and pulled out of the driveway, taking a left instead of a right and leaving the city for the quiet long backroads. The radio drowned out the quiet, it was only when the passed the ‘you are now leaving’ sign did Rodimus speak up. “So...bad day?”

“Yeah.” Thunderclash stared out the window, pulling his feet up.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Thunderclash sighed, rubbing that spot over his chest, his dog tags jingling as he did so. “Kind of.”

Rodimus slowed to a stop and pulled over on a dirt road, pulling the parking break up. He leaned over and held Thunderclash in a half hug, pressing his face into Thunder’s neck. “What is it?”

Thunderclash sighed. “I...I had an attack,” He shivered. “I haven’t had one in so long I guess it scared me.”

Rodimus frowned, his own eyes growing watery, he knew what Thunderclash was like when ‘that’ happened, he would go numb and start shaking like a leaf. Rodimus would try to pull him out of it, just hold him and talk to him, even kissing him. But it was always a matter of time. “How bad?”

“8,”

Rodimus felt like his mouth was full of tar, that hurt to hear, 10 was the worst, where Thunderclash would be on the kitchen floor a sobbing mess yelling orders and names of people who weren’t alive. “Oh,” He did learn that it helped sometimes for Thunderclash to talk about it, what he saw, he also knew that Thunderclash never wanted to be a burden to him. “Well take your time.”

Thunderclash rumbled shoving his head into his knee and arm fort. “We can just go home.”

Rodimus huffed hugging Thunderclash even tigther. “Thunders you know it’s best if you just talk about it.”

He sobbed, hugging Rodimus back. “I...I still think of that day, in the medbay,” His voice cracked. “I was visiting a few of the kids, r-reading them stories, p-playing with them,” He choked out. “And then the-the it all exploded and-” he stopped breaking into a sobbing mess.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Rodimus patted Thunderclash’s back, he easily pictured Thunderclash hovering over injured kids, reading them bedtime stories or telling corny jokes. He knew that a good chance of those kids didn’t have homes, families now, a good part of them would be missing limbs. And there was his Thunderclash doing the best he could for them. He didn’t care if his shirt was soaked at the end of the night or if he missed sleep. It was easy for Rodimus to forget that husk of a man in that hospital bed.

Thunderclash was propped up, in the bleach white covers, tubes almost hanging off his arms like clothing. A massive cast on his left arm, two more on his legs, bandages covered his chest. His face was almost completely white, besides the handfuls of tiny cuts, his hair was messy and his beard was patchy. Rodimus would quietly step in, flowers in one hand, he’s sitting there his throat tightening. Nurses would buzz around him, only asking him to leave when visiting hours were over. 

Then one day he came to visit and Thunderclash was awake, he grinned like a moron and wanted to crawl over him and give him a fat kiss. But he couldn’t, overhear the racket the room over. Rodimus shivered and took Thunderclash’s hand, rubbing it as the wife of another serviceman was sobbing, and then she left, Rodimus stared at her as she walked down the hall, clearly there was no ring on her finger.

He wasn’t sure what happened that day, but he knew that no matter what he would stick with Thunderclash.

It was so easy to picture the great Thunderclash as some unstoppable force, but he was still that same man restrained to that bed listening to marriages break and lovers leaving. Rodimus kissed his head again, listening to his husband cry softly into his chest. He ran a hand down Thunder’s back and watched as the sun set.

Slowly the purples and oranges faded away to the inky black sky, the stars started to peek out. Thunderclash stopped crying and simply held onto Rodimus, soon Thunderclash let him go and sunk into his seat, pulling the blankets up and around him. Rodimus started the car once again, making a U turn and heading towards the city. They only stopped to get food on the way home.

Thunderclash fell asleep on his lap as they were watching a comedy, Rodimus sat there rubbing Thunderclash’s back, hardly caring about the movie or the half eaten taco on the nightstand. He only leaned forward and kissed Thunderclash on the cheek. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me kids: eat the rich!
> 
> Also for my other fics that I've been working on? Keep an eye out on the 14th. *wink wink!*

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more fluff of theses two, and school starts soon, I'm scared and I needed my boys.


End file.
